Gai Nagareboshi
Gai Nagareboshi (流れ星=ガイ, Nagareboshi Gai) is a young and upcoming pirate who is the captain of the Meteor Pirates. Born in Raftel, Gai is a member of the Nagareboshi Family of World Nobles, which was eradicated from history ten years ago; Gai is the sole survivor. Despite him being in his late teens, he is still relatively unheard of and seen as a 'weakling'; this is due to his slow learning process and unwillingness to reveal that he has consumed the Sei Sei no Mi Devil Fruit. Gai was raised from birth to be the new head of the Nagareboshi Family. However, his 'perculiarities' stirred up feelings of doubt within the other members, at least until they witnessed Gai's Devil Fruit at the low age of six. Despite this and due to the tremendous pressure put upon him by the other members of the Nagareboshi Family, Gai yearned for the most peaceful life, secretly wishing that his family would 'dissapear'. Unfortunately, he got his wish, as the Nagareboshi Family was obliterated by a mysterious man in a black cloak. The man spared Gai for unknown reasons before dissapearing. Such an event left Gai full of guilt, though he put up a cold and aloof front in an attempt to prevent people from finding this out. Appearance Gai, despite his androgynously beautiful appearance, is a male and insists that. He is stated to have "the height of your average Japanese schoolgirl" by Nika, and he has a slender, waifish build. Haruko comments that Gai is a "annoying pretty-type character", and Gunha occasionally calls him "girly face"; a World Noble also called him a "pretty boy". Gai's skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like he’s made of porcelain. Gai's facial features are very child-like to the point that on the rare occasion that he smiles, he appears exactly like a female. Gai has soft, light brown eyes, and he has light pink hair which goes down to his waist, and is tied up in a simple braid, and has two bangs going down to his chin. Many people have joked that Gai is the "New Pirate Empress", even though he is, well, male. This tends to irk Gai greatly, though he is not ashamed of of his beauty, as he often flaunts it and uses it to manipulate men and women alike to get what he wants. His treasured hair ornaments, which seem like something a princess would wear, are an "irresistible proof of love" which were given to him by his dear deceased mother. Personality and Traits Gai Nagareboshi is a complex person. While he is disinterested in the affairs of the world around him, he also wishes to change it for the better, though is slightly afraid to attempt to do so. He is rather quiet, cynical, emotionless, and aloof, though people who are close enough to him know that this is merely a facade; as he is actually a kind and caring person though despite his icyness. In the company of those he is fond of, Gai's cold facade shatters completely, as he becomes incredibly shy, unable to look those he has grown attached to in the eye, complimented by a continual stutter. In conversation, on the rare times that he participates in it, Gai has extreme difficulty reading the atmosphere in situations and usually just speaks out what comes to mind in his usual deadpan tone, sometimes making others surprised at his actions. Gai often misenterpretes what others say and takes some things literally; this usually results in others becoming briefly alienated and Gai feeling ashamed for his horrible social skills, which he constantly attempts to improve so that he can feel the same as everyone else. He is also able to forgive easily; when going up against Hizashi, after finding out about her past, he sympathized with her and promised to help her almost immediately, though it should be noted that Gai told Hizashi this in his usual aloof tone, which Gekkō noted Gai to be "desperately attempting to stay frosty". Gai generally attempts to keep his cool under most circumstances, and no matter what his enemies ever do to him, he can sometimes come up with a retort to it of questionable quality. Despite claiming having "not caring about that justice crap", the reason his adventure started is because he stepped in to protect someone from Nika. Gai has a habit of lapsing into internal monologue, which he, naturally having horrible social skills, conveys his thoughts and feelings. It is during these first-person moments he reveals he deliberately acts the way he does to push others away for fear of getting close to them and his insecurities. Also, he shows an inferiority complex that makes him believe he can't do anything right or complete. The main reason behind this is that he had been always branded as a worthless person. Therefore for his seeming lack of power and mockery of pirates, he entered in a gang, and used to hunt down Pirates and steal their Devil Fruits before killing them. This complex can be seen in his usual internal monologue, as he always complains about the situation but he never says it unless a subject particularly enrages him, at which point he will drop all aloofness and assertively state his distaste, all while keeping a sarcastic tone. While Gai is usually disinterested and anti-social, he will become uncharacteristically attentive and eager to help if it concerns his personal interests, despite usually having nothing notable in particular to contribute, and enjoys listening to those with similar interests, even if they and he were on previously bad terms. Gai is also quick to agree with certain viewpoints, as he finds them "facinating", though at times, it seems to others that he agrees becuase others he is familiar with support said decisions. If he is unsure of anything, he will immediately ask for the definition when it concerns his favorite subjects, though he will often forget key elements and have to ask again, much to his dismay. Gai tends to apologize profusely, even if he had done nothing wrong due to the fact that he often believes that he has, which occasionally gets on the nerves of others around him. Due to his aloofness and the apathetic air he exudes, very few actively take interest in Gai, whose motto and way of life has become "If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving." '' Gai has a fetish for older women, as is the case with his current love interest, Hizashi Yoshi, who is physically ten years older than him, when he dreamed of things like her wearing all sorts of suggestive fetish outfits, and asking a kiss from Ayano Kisaragi when they first met. It should be noted that Gai is bisexual; being attracted to both males and females, a fact that he had discovered only recently. However, Gai prefers women over men, yet he has stated that he loves both genders equally, even continuing ''"...You people and your quaint little catagories." Gai keeps this a closely guarded secret, due to the nature of his upbringing by his discriminative foster mother and fear of being shunned by others, and would only reveal it in the company of homosexual and other bisexual people, as he feels more comfortable in the company of those similar to himself. Gai is often relieved when participating in conversations after revealing his bisexuality to the other person, and happier to talk about subjects concerning that, though he becomes shy once again when it comes to personal interests, often hoping to end the subject with simple responses due to fear once again, as he believes that his interests may seem "warped" to the other person. Very few males meet Gai's standards; preferring impossibly and improbably feminine men, as he dismisses the rest of them as regular people to converse with and strike up friendships with. Gai also has a lighter side, willingly crossdressing as a woman in order to help Nika raise enough money for her patesserie shop. He also has a dry, ironic wit, which is usually shown in his reactions to the actions of his less stable companions. In addition, during his internal monologues, Gai usually snarks at the questionable intelligence of his companions, the utter absurdity of situations, and at times, breaks the fourth wall by pointing out plot-holes. Gai adores children, and before he started his adventure, adopted several whom he found on the streets of an island. However, only few children actually become attatched to Gai, despite his "grumpy mode being permanently turned off around them", and those few view him as a "mother figure", which is similar to his role towards the main six characters, such as when he occasionally tries to makes sure that Gunha eats properly due to his scrawny frame, much to the latter's annoyance. He is fiercely protective of them; this is best seen in his interactions with Shion, where the only reason he interfered with her thrashing delivered by Kaori because she was a child, and even before that, Gai defeated an entire family of World Nobles due to their cruel treatment of a little girl. Despite having a large appetite, Gai is a horrible cook, and he is good with sewing, as evident by the multiple "tasteful" costumes he has stashed away in a drawer, which also serves as a hint that Gai is slightly perverted, though he hides this fact well under his chilly facade, yet he occasionally gets flustered by Gekkō and Hizashi's rare flirtatious moments. Gai also has a habit of frequently clicking his tongue when irritated. Gai is also a good actor, as shown by his crossdressing stunt, where he acted as the 'Yamato Nadeshiko' type of female shockingly well. Gai is a terrible swimmer, as he sinks like a brick in water. History Early Life The Life-Sapping Tutelage The Price of Escape Becoming Aether Synopsis Equipment Kurueru Tsuki (狂える月, "Lunatic Moon") is the name of Gai's horn which normally hangs upon his belt. However, it increases in size when activated, becoming large enough to enclose his lithe body. Its sound can scare off even the fiercest of animals including Sea Kings, striking fear into their hearts, and it could even disrupt even Haōshoku Haki by infusing Gai's own Haki into the horn and then blowing into it. When in doubt, it can be used as an inpromptu bludgeon. The horn was forged from the densest of materials and Seastone, which is what makes it especially deadly to Devil Fruit users as it can release a blood-curdling sound which can harness the materials utilized in its construction, causing the sound released by the horn to negate any Devil Fruit projectiles. However, in regards to projectiles formed with stronger elements, and the Gura Gura no Mi, this soundwave will have absolutely no effect, often leaving Gai on the recieving end of a particularly powerful attack. Fleuve d'étoiles (エトワールフルーグ (星の大河), "Etowāru Furūgu"; French for "River of Stars") : Gai wielders his family's sole heirloom, the rapier Fleuve d'étoiles. Ironically, despite its western origin, it is one of the Great Grade Swords (大業物, "Ō Wazamono"). This is because after recieving it as its original form Hoshi no Taiga, the Nagareboshi Family's greatest blacksmith reforged it into a rapier for easy usage. That being said, The Fleuve d'étoiles is rather basic looking, with a thin, small blade and small handguard. The only thing that makes it appear as if it is truly legendary is its glistening white colour which can never fade and the fact that the hilt is so encrusted with jewels that Gai has a hard time grasping it properly if not for the gloves he wears. Gai stores the sword in a scabbard he rests upon his belt. Despite being western, the Fleuve d'étoiles is most suited for Kenjutsu, meaning it excels when being used as a weapon in Iaidō and Battōjutsu. It cutting power is to the point that Gai can cut down rows of bullets and even cut down thin trees in a single swing. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Gai, more often than not, is forced to rely on his swordsmanship in order to combat his opponents. He has recieved no formal training from any source other than what he has observed, and as a result, is severely lacking in the area, at least when compared to his comrades. However, as he is able to learn and improve through observation, Gai's style of swordsmanship is undefined; it borrows from all sorts of styles, and is therefore highly unpredictable. All of his experience aside from observation stems from being thrust into a heated battle without a single clue how to even hold a sword, yet for some reason, Gai has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against sword masters. Gai prefers slow, two-handed, heavy and hard-hitting strikes that decimate his foes due to his clumsiness. Gai utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing his sword at his opponent in battle. After losing in a straight-up swordfight, which happens often, Gai immediately resorts to physical brawling. His fighting style is decidedly offensive, as in the past he has always won his battles with sheer brute force. Iaidō Gai is adept in Iaidō (居合道), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Gai's speed is so fast that he prevents opponents from reciting their attack names making it highly effective against Devil Fruit users, however, if one has no need for attack names, then they could hamper Gai's advantage. Gai is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until he sheathes his weapon. Gai is also capable of utilizing his scabbard as an off-hand weapon when cornered, in addition to being able to wield his katana using his feet when he has to improvise. *'Gurenōka' (紅蓮桜花, "Crimson Lotus Cherry Blossom"): An advanced Iaidō technique, Gai grips his blade and draws it from its sheath quickly, before using his natural speed, speeds past the enemy and slices them, before returning the Fleuve d'étoiles to its scabbard. The cut only appears seconds after Gai has struck them. This technique throws away defence for a full powered attack, so he only utilizes this 'death-or-glory' attack in life-or-death situations. Interestingly, it also appears to drain him heavily whenever he finishes the attack, though Gai has been known to unleash Gurenōka four-to-five times in quick succession when faced with a truly difficult opponent. Battōjutsu Always the one stiving to achieve in all categories, Gai has forced himself to learn Battōjutsu (抜刀術) alongside his Iaidō. The emphasis of training in battōjutsu is on cutting with the sword. Battōjutsu usually incorporates multiple cuts after drawing the sword. Gai's style is swift and elegant, leaving little to no room for error. While his Iaidō is short-ranged, his battōjutsu allows him to strike from a distance, attacking in a style similar to that of traditional Japanese dances, majestic and untamed, as swift as the wind yet as fierce as lightning. While both styles are equally powerful, Gai often reserves battōjutsu when he cannot defeat a foe with any other methods. Martial Arts Gai's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is unparalleled in Raftel, and he was able to defeat two Marines at the same time with his bare hands. Gai's incredible skill in street fighting is drastically enhanced by his inherent immense strength, giving him the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. His preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though he has often used kicks as well. He has been shown to take down nearly 10 Marines with only judo throws and powerful haymakers. His fighting capability is stated to be the result of countless fights he was involved in with other deliquents when he tries to help other people or when he is picked on, even when his opponents carry deadly weapons. An excellent example of Gai's strength is when he approaches the thugs that were attacking a young girl. When one of the guys attacks him, he quickly grabs his wrist and slams him face first into and nearby pipe. He quickly grabs the other assailant's stomach and uses some kind of nerve strike causing the him to vomit and pass out. Giving the first bully enough time to recover, Gai kicks him on the left side of the face with enough force to draw blood knocking him out. Jeet Kune Do Gai utilizes a style created by none other than Bruce Lee, who inexplicibly doesn't exist in the One Piece world; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. In true Bruce Lee imitation fashion, he tends to make martial arts sounds like "Whatchaa" (ホワッチャーッ) whenever he fights. Karen even comments that "such sounds are irksome". Haki Gai had awakened the ability known as "Haki" when he was a mere child, utilizing Kenbunshoku Haki to evade the cloaked man's attacks after the enigma had slaughtered his family. As a result, the cloaked man fled at Gai's unconscious Haki usage. The second time that he demonstrated Haki was in a fight with a pirate gang, unconciously utilizing Busoshoku Haki to slice though a Logia user. It was at this time that the Captain of the pirates informed the youth that he had the ability of Haki. However, he went on to state that he was not yet able to control it, and he could only harness its might through intense training. Immediately afterward, he trained with the Captain to fully harness his Haki, becoming more threatening to the government in his 'debut', although he was already threatening enough without him using it due to his difficult Logia and former status as a World Noble. Busoshoku Haki Gai has completely mastered Busoshoku Haki, as evidenced that he can combine his Devil Fruit's ability with it to coat his body (or parts of it) with aether and make it impossibly sharp for tremendous offensive augumentation. How it works exactly is currently unknown, as Gai has refused to explain it. This is first shown being used when he defeated a foe with a single Haki imbued slash. In addition, Gai was able to knock out a Sea King with a single punch while underwater, where his power is considerably weaker. The offensive of his Busoshoku Haki, however, is not absolute, as while it is good for increasing his offensive and defense drastically, it is not strong enough to defend against sharper objects and elemental projectiles of high caliber. However, Gai can reinforce his aether with Busoshoku Haki to cut through a Logia. *'Busoshoku: Byakuya Senmetsuken' (武装色 白夜殲滅剣, "Colour of Armaments: Midnight Sun Annihilation Sword"): Gai uses Haki to harden and sharpen Fleuve d'étoiles, in conjunction to imbuing his rapier with his aether. This gives the appearance of Fleuve d'étoiles's blade transforming into a giant, white feather with specks of aether flowing off the blade. This appearance is not just for show; the unison of Haki and Aether allows Fleuve d'étoiles to cut through nearly anything. This was first demonstrated when Gai utilized it to slice through thirty-three milimeters of reinforced diamond. He often uses this as a series of seven consecutive blows, called "Kanki Tenshōku" (喚起天翔駆, "Evocation Soaring Drive") where Gai slashes his opponent several times from different angles at incomprehensible speeds, with each slash causing a fiery explosion, before blasting through them. Kenbunshoku Haki Gai first unleashed Kenbunshoku Haki when he was a child, sensing each and every one of the cloaked man's attacks to properly evade them by instinct even when his mind was still at unease from witnessing the slaughter of his family. As he later commented, "it was as if someone else was in control of my Gai's body". Later on when he was a teenager, he utilized Kenbunshoku Haki to evade a mugger's knife strike. It was at this point that he realized that it was "Kenbunshoku Haki", and resolved to train himself in its ways. Since training, he had gained significant proficiency in it, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do at all times. He was able to dodge a point blank bullet with little effort, and later even evade a wave of acid fired from a Logia opponent almost nonchalantly. With Kenbunshoku Haki, Gai can judge the severity of the attack coming towards him by the enemy's movements, then move his body to the best location to minimize the damage taken. Devil Fruit Further Information: Sei Sei no Mi Gai has consumed the Logia Devil Fruit, Sei Sei no Mi. This Devil Fruit is unique, as the element generated by it is one-of-a-kind. It refers to the aether, the fifth classical element after earth, fire, water, and air. With the Sei Sei no Mi, Gai is able to create, control, and become aether. With this in mind, Gai is able to create aether-based attacks. He is also able to completely evade attacks by transmorgifying his body into aether and allowing the attack to pass through him. Having trained day-and-night for five years, Gai is able to supplement his aether manipulation with swordmanship, agility, and creativity in combat. While the Sei Sei no Mi provides him with a nice bonus, his fighting style is not overtly reliant upon it, as he tends to only utilize it as a last resort, leading some foes to believe that Gai is merely "an ordinary human". Relationships Trivia *Gai is the author's main character on One Piece Fanon. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Pirate Category:Former World Noble Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:LGBT Characters Category:Humans Category:Haki User Category:Captain Category:Meteor Pirates Category:Characters